


Murder

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Gen, Murder-Suicide, Murderers, Original Character Death(s), Platonic Relationships, Revenge, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: I will show them, the terror I feel to them, as they do to me.After all, who would revenge them, if it wasn't me?
Kudos: 3





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I was inspired to write this, and this is not really good fic. I think...  
> though this was inspired by WAYV - Domino  
> please excuse error in grammar or anything like that

I brace myself, gripping the pole that was beside me. Gritting my teeth as I saw them. I can’t stand the way they kill my brothers.

I clenched my hand, with my hand goes white from clenching it hard. I hide myself from them, one day, I’ll find them and kill them. The same way they did to my brothers.

As they walked away laughing manically from my brothers remain, I imprinted these all images and store them to the back of my mind. I already decided to take my revenge to all these bastards. They are not worthy of my mercy. Even though, I know my brothers wouldn’t approve all of these thoughts.

I can’t let go, they are too cruel, and there are the possibilities that they would do the same to some other unfortunate people. I can’t just let them go that easy. Even then, police would arrest them, and you know what. Their sentence probably too easy for them. Not heavy enough. I’ll judge them by myself. It will worth it, seeing their pained expression and their fear in their face.

I gritted my teeth at the thought, they walked away without any guilt. While, I’m here the one that still alive from these piles of my brothers corpses. They wouldn’t get away from me. I’ll plan all of these carefully and execute it perfectly without any fail.

The teenager girl, namely Luna, walked away from the crime scene. But she didn’t walk away without calling the police. After all, the girl thought, it wouldn’t do any justice to my brothers, their story wouldn’t go untold.

She hold her tears, she wiped her face, clear of any tears. She can’t become a coward now. She need to be brave. She clench her fist until they go white.

_“This is 911, what’s your emergency?”_

She clench her fist and tried to hold her rage toward the officer on the phone.

_“I want to make a report of murder that happened on one of the houses, that is on 24 st York street. There are 7 in total of perpetrator.”_

After she told all of that, she immediately ended the call. She pocketed her hands in the jacket she wore. She tried to be strong, but she can’t hold it anymore.

She walked out from the phone booth and crouching down, while trying to hold her sobs out. She scrunched her nose, still trying to not crying as the tears still threatening to come out.

And the dam broke, she can’t hold it, she sobbed hard, she put her hand in her forehead, her thought full of how she can live alone. She can’t live nor manage herself without any her brothers support.

Even though, she’s been seventeen, but she can’t look for a job at the same time, she attending the school. She need to drop one of those. She sobbed harder, now she knows that without his brothers, she need to be more independent than ever.

Where would she live now? That is one thing that she need to know now. More over, she can’t live in that bloody house anymore. It’s already changed to a crime scene. She can’t live there anymore.

Luna hiccuped as she slowly stopped crying. She feel cold now, she don’t know where she would shelter herself now. But, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to visit one of her friends house now.

She checked her watch on her wrist, then decided to walk to one of her friends house. They wouldn’t refuse her, wouldn’t they? She wiped her tears leftover from her face, she strengthened her heart, she can’t become weak-hearted now. she need to be strong, she slapped her own face in attempt to wake her up.

Luna walked toward one of her bestfriends house’s, she walked while thinking about what she can do now. she need to become more stronger, probably more than them.

“I need to become much more stronger and probably I need money too.” She mumbled as she walked.

Without realizing it, she already in front his house. before she can even knock his door, he already walked out towards her and hugged her.

“Luna!” he shouted as he hugged her.

Luna stand still motionlessly, still feeling her emotion become more muted. All her emotion become fucked up. She want to say, she’s already fine. But that would meant, she’s lying. And she can’t say so to her bestfriend. Even though, it’s the best for him.

“Luna, I’m really sorry for your losses..” he whispered as he still have Luna in his embrace.

He let Luna go from his embrace, and invite her in. wordlessly, Luna followed him to inside. She put her face stoicly, she really can’t show him, that she’s really frail behind all of her façade.

“Mark, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me..” Luna assured Mark, as she hold his hand.

Luna smile pitifully at Mark, he looked at Luna in the eye and hold her hand. Then nodded,

“Alright then, if you say so Luna.”

Mark smiled back to Luna, she hugged Mark for a second, Mark hugged her back. Mark left Luna in his guest’s room. He told her to be comfortable in there.

Luna looked around her room for now. She better become more smart now, she can’t leave any weakness. It would make her gullible. More importantly, she didn’t really know that, are they aware of her existence or not. She better be careful now than knowing her life are in danger later.

A few moment later, Mark knocked her door.

“Luna, come out to dining room now, let’s eat!”

Then Mark left, not waiting for Luna’s responses. She shrugged her shoulder, it wouldn’t be weird if he did that. She walked out from the room and walked to the dining room. That isn’t quite far from her room.

“Mark..” she stopped her sentence.

Luna was shocked, no, that isn’t the right word. She was revolted to find out that one of her brothers murderer is here. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock she felt from knowing that, the murderer are her bestfriends brother's and brother friend's

It’s him, she thought, one of the sadistic murderer, Taeyong.

She tried to play it cool, but her body goes rigid, when he come closer to her. The image still playing in her mind. The way he choked her brother, especially her oldest brother, Kun. Her kindest older brother.

She can’t stay still, she want to take one of the knife in the kitchen and stabbed him. but, she can’t be hasty now. she need to find the best timing to take him out. More importantly, this is her bestfriend brother for fucksakes!

“Oh, Luna! You already met my stepbrother, right?” asked Mark as she saw me staring at Taeyong.

I immediately lowered my gaze from Taeyong, I can’t let myself be discovered by this sick fucker. He will mercilessly kill me.

“O-oh, um, yeah, I think so?” I stuttered.

Luna stared at her food, she tried to staring at Taeyong more than necessary. Then Taeyong laughed, Luna tried to hide her flinch from Mark and Taeyong.

“Of course! She already know me! I’m quite popular, Mark! There’s no one that didn’t know me!” exclaimed Taeyong happily.

I gritted my teeth, this narcissistic bastard! Had the guts to say that in front of me!

Luna tried to calm herself down, she can felt her face become redder from rage.

Taeyong, saw this and had the audacity to smirk at Luna. She almost puke from his antics. But she hold herself down. She can’t become hasty and careless. And she need to tell Mark of this too.

But how can she tell him this? There’s no way she will say it like this.

‘Hey Mark! Did you know that your stepbrother is a murderer? Yeah, he murdered my brothers with other people!’

She shake her head, no, no, there’s now I would say it like that.

“Luna, you already finished? You’re so fast, slow down.” Mark said as he saw my empty plate.

I only smiled at him, not wanting to impose more on Mark. She pick up her plates and do the dishes. Mark shake his head at Luna while smiling. Luna fasten her pace and immediately after she’s done.

She walked towards her room, but before that she was stopped by someone, to be more exact, she bumped to someone. She looked up and found herself, face to face with another her brother murderer.

“Hey gorgeous.” He said with his deep voice

Mark looked up from washing the dishes, “Hey Lucas! You just woke up dude?”

Lucas looked at Mark direction, “Yeah, you know that is the best nap I ever had dude.”

Luna stay still frozen, she can’t move an inch at all, all her veins are screaming at her to run away from this place. But, she can’t do so, after all there are her friend here, Mark.

“Gorgeous, can you move to the side?” asked Lucas with his goofy smile.

Luna immediately stepped aside, and she speedwalked toward her temporary room. She shut closed the door and locked it.

Then immediately she flopped down on the bed, and hide her face on the pillow.

After she saw Lucas, she was reminded by her third brother, Winwin. He’s the strictest brother she ever had. Nevermind he’s the most loved brother. She tried to muffle her sobs, she can’t be like this. She need to be strong. After all, outside this room, there are her brothers’s murderer.

She can’t become weak, everytime she was reminded by their last moment of life. She saw them, still stay strong until their deaths. She need to do the same as them.

“I can’t be weak, I need to be strong. After all, I’m the only that survived that homicide.” She mumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes, and found herself drifting to the dreamland.

Even though, she’s in the dreamland, the memories of their death still fresh in her mind. She can’t ran from it. the memory haunted every crook in her mind. Their cries haunting her every scene she walked from, and she is drowning by their cries.

She woke up with a hard pounding heart, she can hear her blood rushing. She blinked her eyes to find some tears. As she checked her appearance, her eyes are swollen from all the crying. She can’t be seen looking like this.

She’s trying to fix up her appearance, and while she’s doing so, suddenly a knock can be heard. She stopped from dressing up to heard.

“Luna? Are you up? If you already are, come to the dining room, let’s have a breakfast before going to the school.” Said Mark from the outside.

Then Mark leaves, Luna immediately fixed up her appearance to become more acceptable. She walked out from the room. To find Lucas is in front of the door. Her heart felt like a second was stopping.

Her heart immediately racing out of control, because she found one of her brothers murderer are watching her like a hawk.

Did he recognize me? She thought, as Lucas stare at her with a piercing gaze. She felt like she will faint anytime now.

“Hey, your name is Luna, right?” ask Lucas with a goofy smile on his lips.

Luna nodded quickly, her heart are pounding, and she felt fear, fearing for her life would be in forfeit, if she said other than yes.

Lucas smiled more wider, “Well, I’m Wong Yukhei, you can call me Lucas. I’m Mark’s brother friend.” Said Lucas as he extended his hand towards Luna.

Luna hesitantly shake his hand, “I’m Luna.” She shortly said.

Then Lucas stepped aside for Luna to walk through. Luna can felt goosebump all over her body when Lucas near her. She almost fainted, when she saw his face first time.

“Goodmorning Mark,” said Luna then added, “Taeyong.”

Taeyong grinned at Luna, while Mark replied, “G’morning.” As he continue eating his breakfast.

Luna sat down near Mark, as she tried to stay as far away as possible from Taeyong and Lucas. Without looking suspicious. It’s hard to avoid them.

“Ready to go, Mark?”

Luna already in front of the door, while Mark still crouching down, trying to tie up his shoelaces.

“Wait! Wait!” sputtered Mark.

Luna chuckled at Mark’s antics, but before that her gazes darkened at the sight of Taeyong and Lucas.

If she didn’t saw with her own eyes, she would say Lucas and Taeyong are innocent, but unfortunately the truth is far from that. Both of them are guilty as hell, they aren’t innocent. From their gazes or in their smile, is their sadistic tendencies. And unfortunately their victims are my family. It can’t be forgiven, they didn’t deserve any mercy.

“Goodbye, Hyung!” said Mark as he wave his stepbrother and his friend a goodbye.

While Luna just walked away, not even bothering to say anything to them. At this Mark jabbed Luna, and Luna waved her hand at them too but, without bothering to turnaround and facing them.

“Why are you so cold at them?” asked Mark.

Luna shrugged her shoulder, not wanting to answering his question, afraid that she would slip out that, his stepbrother and friends are murderer.

Mark sighed, and decided to let it go, as Luna seems wouldn’t answer his question at all. He wondered, as Luna seems more distant than usual, and more colder. It seems that, Luna maybe had trauma.

Unknowingly, Luna already planned her revenge plan, more faster than she anticipated. Luna decided that she can’t stay more longer in the same place as her brothers murderer. And she need to know that actually Mark had another people support. So she can, kill his stepbrother with ease.

She braced herself and asked the one question she thought about.

“Mark,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any relatives beside Taeyong?”

“Um, yeah, I do, my parents are working abroad, Taeyong is just here to watching me.”

Luna breathed out in relief, she can proceed her plans, after all, Mark wouldn’t become suddenly an orphan like her.

“Why are you asking that anyway?’

Luna giggled, “No, I’m just curious, as your parents always out and never in the house.”

Mark looked at Luna in confusion, but then decided to let it go.

She grinned as she knows when she would execute the plan. After all, it wouldn’t do good for her if she postponed it too long. They will scatter away, before she can do anything against them. And more importantly she need to find the other accomplices whereabout.

Without realizing it, the day pass by much faster than usual. Their friends are more focused on their homeworks, while Luna are more focused on the plan she made.

“Hey, Luna when do you have time for our group homework?” asked one of her friend, Renjun.

Luna was snapped out from her trance, “Huh? Oh, yeah, maybe tomorrow?”

Renjun nodded and write that in his schedule on his phone. Without realizing it, she already walked with Renjun to his house. Mark said to her, that she need to relax for now. before she would be bombarded with more schoolwork.

“So, how’s your brother?” said Luna in attempt to have a conversation.

Renjun shrugged, “Well, I don’t really know myself, he said he had job in the night and come back in the morning. You can ask to him yourself.”

Luna sighed, “He’s your own brother, how can be you don’t know?”

Renjun shrugged once again and opened the door to his house, “Well, I just don’t know, and don’t care enough.”

She stepped in, to find herself in one of her brothers murderer once again. She shake her head, she can’t believe this. How can this be… Luna become speechless.

“Hey Renjun-ah, welcome home.”

“Oh, hey hyung.”

Luna had goosebump on her body, as he stared at her.

“Oh yeah, this is Luna, hyung. And Luna, this is my older brother, Yuta.”

Yuta smiled at her, Luna tried to not be creeped out by his smile. But she really felt some killing intent from his smile. She smiled at him, trying to relaxed her smile.

But then she looked around to found another murderer. His smile is heartwarming, but she felt chills from his smile.

“Hey Renjun-ah.” He said with a wide smile.

“Taeil-hyung. When did you come?”

“Just now,” he said with a chuckle.

“And, Oh yeah, this is my brother’s friend, Taeil-hyung, Yuta-hyung said, they’re co-worker. In their night job.” Renjun explained to Luna.

Luna legs felt like jelly, then he turned to Renjun, she suddenly wanted to go home. She can’t stand in this room, where there are murderers lounging in it.

She immediately excuse herself to go home to Renjun. Renjun looked like he wanted hold Luna from going home. But then let her go, as he can read her face, that she was uncomfortable here.

Luna along the road, ran as fast as she can from Renjun’s place to her temporary home.

She opened the door hastily, and shut the door.

“Oh hey Luna, did you had dinner already?” asked Mark as he saw Luna’s figure in front the door.

Luna already calmed herself down, “Maybe later after I cleaned myself, Mark.” Said Luna as she walk passing Mark.

Then she slammed the door shut, Mark closed his eyes hearing the door slammed. Mark were feeling confused by Luna’s behavior, but he just shrugged it away. Waiting for the right timing for Luna, to talk to him by herself.

Luna lay down on the bed, still feeling her heart pounding from all of the adrenaline she felt. Without thinking much she showered and still deciding to proceed her plan like she already planned or not.

After all, she just found out they, actually have base in somewhere near here. She need to be careful than ever, because she only had one chance to finish them off.

She need to take revenge against them, and all of their victims. More importantly, her brothers, Kun, Ten, Winwin, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang. Their precious life already ended before having the chance to blooming fully. It hurts her, to know that she was the only one that surviving.

She decided to, proceed the plan. After all, it would be a piece of cake, if they’re assembling in one place. She can took out the roots immediately.


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She executed her plan perfectly, except...

It was the big day for her plan, she already watched Taeyong and Lucas movement everynight, and today is right day for taking the decision. She better take the decision now before she back away in fear.

Luna breathe in and out. This is the day. The day, she will revenge her brothers death and other victims death.

She already contacted the police, just in case she didn’t succeed in her revenge.

Luna already steeled her heart, nobody can change her mind anymore. More importantly, Mark didn’t know about this at all. She didn’t have the heart to told it to him.

Yes, she didn’t have the heart to tell any of her friends, that actually their brothers are murderer. She just can’t watch their heart be broken by this crime of theirs.

So, she decided to keep it a secret until their death approaches them. And she will be the executor.

“Who’s there?!” shouted Johnny, Jaemin’s brother.

Actually, if they didn’t murder any people, they are such sweet people. And they wouldn’t be revolting for Luna. Unfortunately, they’re guilty as hell.

“Come out!” shouted Doyoung, Jeno’s brother.

It’s such a waste actually, for their handsome faces. After all, they would become memory.

“In the count of 3, come out!” shouted Jaehyun, Jisung’s brother.

Luna finally stepped out from the shadow. But, before they can react or using any of their guns. Luna already killed them.

Luna counted all of them, and there are still four more people, she need to kill. She can’t let any of them go. She ran toward the rest of them.

And she found them, holding their guns while pointing it to the ceiling where Luna are.

But it wouldn’t be effective at all, after all, Luna are an expert in throwing darts.

Well, in other words, the dagger will be in their neck faster, than their guns would be fired at Luna.

The situation is really tense, Luna wondered, would they thinking about their brothers in this time?

Luna really wanted to laugh at this ironic situation, after all, if they didn’t kill her brothers, they wouldn’t be in this position.

“Stop, please, let’s negotiate!” shouted their leader, Taeyong.

Luna tilted her head at Taeyong’s words. She almost laughed out loud, it’s hilarious. The situation is utterly hilarious. She can’t take any of this seriously anymore.

She immediately throwed dagger into the other members, that isn’t Taeyong. Luna jumped down, and approached Taeyong quickly.

“W-what do you w-want?” stammered Taeyong, as he facing Luna in disguise face to face.

“What I want? I want my brothers back you bastard!” she growled at him.

She take a hold of his collar, “My brothers, you remember them? The one you and your gang killed mercilessly?” she screamed at him.

“L-luna?” he stuttered as he discovered the culprit identity.

She grinned at Taeyong, and whispered in his ear, “Yes.. you’re right, it’s me.”

Taeyong become more mortified by his discovery, Luna choke the life out of him. She wanted to shred all of them. But, it wouldn’t do justice. She need to become more merciless.

She shake her head, she need to clear head, she didn’t need to do this anymore. She take the gun that is in Taeyong’s hand.

And let it stay in Taeyong’s hand and direct it to his head, Taeyong already shaking hard from this terror.

Luna smiled more wider than usual, and triggered the gun on Taeyong’s head.

With a loud bang, blood sputtered everywhere, it even got to Luna’s disguise. Luna expressionlessly, wiped the blood on Taeyong’s clothes. Then left her bloody surgical gloves on top of Taeyong’s body.

She felt relieved that she already take revenge for her brothers. But, she can’t live with the fact that she killed people. She decided to take the secret to the grave.

Luna walked toward the bridge, she climbed, before she fall backwards, she saw her friends running towards her, but they didn’t make it in time to stop her. She already fell down to the river. She was smiling in the process of falling. She didn’t regret that she killed them. But her friends, they’re the one would regret this in the rest of their life.

After all, they’re her friends and they’ll have her ingrained in their memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the end.  
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! thank you for reading!  
> please do leave kudos and comment! it helps me so much.


End file.
